Green Arrow (Vol 5) 20
Synopsis for "The Kill Machine, Part 4" After Green Arrow narrowly escaped him with a dangerous wound, and nearly winding up dead himself, Komodo is helped back to his bunker by his daughter Emiko. Despite her brave rescue, he is annoyed with her for having shown weakness by calling him Daddy in public. Such behavior demeans the Arrow Clan. Komodo checks in with his superiors, who complain that Oliver Queen's continued survival is an unacceptable affront to their clan, and they regard Stellmoor's acquisition of Queen Industries as trivial, despite the fact that they are using his company as a front. They warn him that he must shut down his operations in Seattle and return to Prague, lest they send the Bear after him and his daughter. Angrily, Komodo vows not to leave until he has finished what he started, and decides to task his hostage Naomi Singh with one final job. Oliver is awakened suddenly by Henry Fyff, who alerts him to a live Q-Core feed on his computer, showing that Naomi is both alive and in danger. With only a few hours left to clear his name before the JLA swoops in, Oliver determines that they have to deal with this as soon as possible. This, despite his injuries, which have not yet healed. Regardless, Oliver knows where he needs to go next The Queen Family Mausoleum. There, Oliver discovers Naomi, who is still alive, but has a bomb strapped to her. It has just two minutes left, and it is rigged to blow if he tries to remove the arrows holding it in place. As he attempts to defuse it, he feels the thunk of one of Komodo's arrows lodging itself in his quiver. Desperately, Oliver gives chase, simultaneously calling Henry to try to save Namoi in the meantime. Komodo teases Oliver, leading him away as they exchange arrows in the rainy graveyard. Henry, meanwhile, carefully tries to cut the cable on the bomb without killing the woman he had stalked briefly and himself. Finally, Henry cuts the cable, and saves their lives, allowing Oliver one less thing to worry about, as he surprises Komodo from behind. Even so, Komodo is the stronger hand to hand fighter, and he breaks Oliver's nose with his mask. Standing over him, Komodo reminds of how when they had first met, he had stated that he would be the death of Oliver. Oliver remarks that Komodo had also told him that a true archer doesn't need a bow. Grabbing up an arrow in his fist, Oliver thrusts its point into Komodo's eye. Before he can remove the man's mask, though, Komodo throws a smoke bomb and escapes, leaving only Oliver, Henry, and Naomi behind when it clears. Turning to Naomi, Oliver apologizes for involving her in this business, and she reassures him that she chose it, because she had wanted to be a part of what Green Arrow was. She still wants to help, and she can do this first by clearing Oliver's name with the backup of the security tapes that she doctored at Komodo's behest. Komodo, meanwhile, is on the run, and Oliver has one more lead to follow. One week later, Oliver has traveled to Arizona, on his way to the Black Mesa, where he was directed by Magus for answers. While driving through the desert, he is stopped by a sheriff, who knocks him unconscious unexpectedly at Magus' behest. Oliver spends the next several hours wandering, wounded in the hot sun until he finds a tent where Magus is waiting for him with answers. Appearing in "The Kill Machine, Part 4" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Magus *Naomi Singh *Henry Fyff Villains *Komodo *Emiko Lacroix Other Characters *Golgotha *John Butcher Locations *'Arizona' **'Black Mesa' *'Seattle' **'Komodo's Bunker' **'Queen Family Mausoleum' Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-20 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_20 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-20-the-kill-machine-part-4/4000-400113/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)